


The Long Road

by teamrebecchi



Category: Neighbours (TV), neighfics - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15488595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamrebecchi/pseuds/teamrebecchi
Summary: Concerned about his mother's behaviour, Jimmy approaches Sonya for help.





	The Long Road

**Author's Note:**

> * this fic is based before 'two halves of the same whole' and is one of several fics leading into it.

_It’s a long road, but it’s worth it._

**Unknown.**

 

 _“I’m sorry… what?”_ Sonya whispered,

 _“Look,”_ Jimmy took a deep breath, as he walked closer towards Sonya. _“I know I’m asking a lot but… I just really need you to talk to my mum – make her realise she needs help.”_

_“Isn’t there someone else you could ask? Someone better than me? Paul or maybe Leo, you said this all started with him and finding out he was her brother so…”_

_“Sonya…”_

_“I just… I really don’t… I mean, do you really think I’m the best person to do this?”_ Sonya asked nervously.

 _“Leo doesn’t care!”_ Jimmy snapped back, his voice breaking up slightly. _“If he did, mum wouldn’t even be in this mess.”_

 _“Oh, I’m sure that’s not true.”_ Sonya said, attempting to reassure Jimmy.

_“It is, okay? I told him what she was going through. I told him that she’d changed – he’s known for weeks and he’s done nothing to help her. He could have talked to her or… I don’t know, something but he didn’t even try. He ignored her the way he has for months and is more focused on everyone else instead.”_

_“Well, I mean, Elly has been going through a lot-“ Sonya_ said, gently.

 _“AND MY MUM ISN’T?”_ Jimmy yelled, startling Sonya and causing her to jump back momentarily.

 _“Sorry.”_ Jimmy whispered as Sonya shook her head, gesturing that it was okay.

_“It’s just… It’s been a year and he will put everything on hold for his friends but doesn’t care enough to even try to help his own sister?!”_

_“And Paul?”_

_“Do you really think she would listen to him after everything that’s happened?”_

_“Yeah… fair enough. Okay, but… why me? I mean, really?”_ Sonya asked.

 _"Because she’ll listen to you. You used to be friends and… Well, I remember… when we were living you, I overheard you talking about your son and how hard it was for you to get him back.”_ Jimmy responded softly. 

 _“Oh, Jimmy that’s…”_ Sonya said quietly, laughing nervously. _“That’s a bit different.”_

_“How? You wanted your son back, I want my mum back.”_

_“Jimmy…”_

_“Sonya, please. I… I don’t want to lose my mum.”_ Jimmy said, as his voice started to break up.

 _“Is it really that bad?”_ Sonya whispered, concerned as Jimmy nodded, taking a deep breath in order to regain his composure before breaking down.

_“No one cares. They don’t even seem to notice something’s wrong. They just… they keep encouraging her and she’s… she’s changing – it’s like she’s a different person every day. I don’t even recognise her anymore, Sonya.”_

_“Okay.”_ Sonya mumbled under her breath before clearing her throat and speaking in a clear and calm voice. “ _Okay, I’ll talk to her.”_

 _“Thank you.”_ Jimmy said, smiling from ear to ear as he wiped the tear away from his right cheek.

_“But… look, you need to keep in mind that, if your mum is in as bad a place as you say she is – this… this won’t have an easy fix. It’s… it’s going to be long and hard and brutal and… I just don’t want you to get your hopes up, okay? This might not go the way you want it to and you need to be ready for that possibility.”_

_“I know and I don’t care. I want my mum back – whatever it takes.”_

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to discuss anything relating to this fic; feel free to message me at @sonyarebecchi on tumblr or @teamrebecchi on twitter :)


End file.
